Wiz
by Redsnidget
Summary: Many peoples wish to be reborn in a D.N. Angel to meet the hot, sexy Thief and hope to woo him..but this heroine didn't expect to be reborn as Wiz, Niwa family's pet and have to become Dark's partner. What will she do about this? Will she handle all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Redsnidget:** Well, This is a challenge I accepted from a reader named Suntan140 who wish to read this about a main heroine died and reborn into Wiz, Yes, the fluffy cute adorable Wiz from D.N. Angel and that does sounds interesting to write it out, even though I'm follow Manga style to write this out. Hope you enjoy this as well! I was thinking about make this OCXDark just for fun.

D.N. Angel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru, Miyuki/Rayna belongs to Redsnidget.

* * *

 _Your first love never comes true._

"This letter...it means a lot to you, but I'm giving it back." Risa Harada held the letter back to the Red-haired male who looks stupefy by the reject he has not hoping. "Sorry...I just can't think of Niwa-kun in that way..."

 _I, Niwa Daisuke,_

"Oh...I see..." Daisuke muttered, smiles sheepish to covered up his disappoint from his first love.

 _Of all days, it had to be on my fourteen birthday...What luck..._

"But, we'll always be friends? Right?" Risa asked, smiles.

"Uh...yeah!" Daisuke smiles.

Inside of the II-B classroom...The girls huddled up close to Risa Harada in disbelief.

"What-? Risa, You reject Niwa-kun? But he's really cute!"

"Hmm? Niwa-kun confessed his love to you?"

"Cause, Don't you think we aren't a suitable match?" Risa sighed, curl up her hair, explains to her friends, "I know this sounds bad, but Niwa-kun is too...ordinary, nothing really special about him...In the way of a 'boyfriend', well...it's just..." Risa paused try to find a proper word to explain the red-haired male who just sit there, looks stunned.

"The important feature of a guy is that he has to be cool!" Risa declared.

"There she goes again.." One girl sighed while other chuckle nervously and wave her hand back and forth, "Risa, you set your values too high..."

'Of course! I won't settle for anything less!' Risa thinks to herself, glanced at her older twin sister, Riku who laughing and chatting with her friends then search for another girl that she determinate to be her another rival in beauty.

'My older sister! My natural rival and also another one...but just because she was born five or ten minutes earlier than me, she gets all the loves and attention, though I'm definitely cuter than her! Even if we're twins!' Risa continues to rant in her mind.

"Oi! Daisuke! Are you in there somewhere?"

Risa glanced at her other rival who appear out from nowhere, wave her hand back and forth in Niwa's face with a narrow eyes. 'There she is...Miyuki Niwa...my other rival..' She study her rival to notice that she somewhat grew to be more beautiful in her own way.

Miyuki somewhat got a long snow-white hair with bright red eyes that shone with mischief tells that she's plotting something. Her fourteen year old body is very well tone that would make every girls envy of her badly.

'Ugh! Right now, I'm losing to Miyuki by 10 MM and Riku by 5MM in chest size! To get back at them, I need to have the perfect boyfriend! The Key factor is men!' Risa looks determinate to outshone them both no matter what!

"Daisuke! Earth to Daisuke!" One of Daisuke's friend wave his hand in the face again then glance up at Miyuki, "No good, He's out of it since the beginning of lunch."

"Hmm, that's no good...Saehara, its up to you." Miyuki offered, move away as Saehara, another Daisuke's friend who grins wide, tackle Daisuke in the neck shout.

"Why so gloom! Liven up! Liven up!"

"UGH!"

"Weird way to cheer someone up..."

"Hey, its work in a charming way doesn't it?" Miyuki smirked back.

"Tonight is the night of the long awaited big event! The blood inside the Saehara Takeshi reporter is burning wild!" Saehara cackled, grip onto Daisuke who flailed.

"Can't...breathe Saehara..."

"YUP!" He decided to ignore his red-haired friend to face the others, "Got the info from my old man, Tonight at eleven P.M. Something's definitely gunna happen!"

"Oh?" Miyuki give off a blank looks.

"Yes..."Saehara paused, raise a eyebrow back at their only female friend then shove a broom at Daisuke to give him a glare, "I have to go prepare, so you have to do my share of cleaning as well!"

"AH?"

"I'll get you some of Harada's pictures! Be a good boy!"

"EH!"

Soon as Saehara ran off to do something cause Daisuke to call him back, "SA-SAEHARA! WAIT! HEY!" His calling has failed him cause him to groan, "Geez, how many times has he done this week~" He complains.

"I don't know why you still help him." Miyuki sighed, shake her head, "I'll help you out since I have nothing to do anyway."

"Thanks Mii-chan." Daisuke sighed happily toward his adopted sister.

* * *

 _God, I always have bad luck. But on my Birthday which is only once a year, giving me a bit of good luck isn't too much to ask for...But..._

"Hm? It won't open?" Daisuke blinked tried to shove the card in the Art Room as Miyuki stood there with bucket and a duster.

"I think you got the wrong card..." Miyuki responded, stare at the machine that give off a buzz.

"Ah..." Daisuke start to get anime tear and cried right in front of his sister, "Why is it always like this!"

 _For me, Confessing took all of my courage. Dumb and clumsy, Always boring myself to death. This was my first step in attempt to change myself..._

Miyuki blinks at the other male who stood before Daisuke, give a napkin toward Daisuke who blinks in surprise and puzzled.

Satoshi Hiwatari. A lone wolf student...

"Ack? Ah! Wah! Hi-Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke started to freaked out then notice Satoshi tried to enter the art room, "Ah! Sorry! I got the wrong card key. The door is still locked. I'll open it right now."

'You fool...' Miyuki sighed as Satoshi blinked at Daisuke who finally open it by break the password and open the door wide open,

"Its open!"

"Good for you." Miyuki huffed, entered the door to start doing the dust, leave Daisuke with Satoshi alone, knew they'll be fine together.

Slowly as the school is over, Miyuki is walking home with Daisuke who sighed as they finally arrive their house. "It's already that late." Daisuke muttered as he open the door to lets himself in first before his sister to hollered.

"I'm h..."

 **FOOSH!**

Daisuke quickly grab the edge of the door to prevent himself from fall any further as Miyuki does the same thing, curse toward their mother. They both flip backward to get themselves on the ground again as the door slam behind themselves.

"Great, again...I hope there's dinner..." Miyuki huffed, glares at the laser room.

"Can't there be a day where we can walk in peacefully?"

"Nope."

"Geez...One...two..." Daisuke start to jump across the hole along with Miyuki behind to dodges the laser room, avoid the mad dogs who chases them till they arrive to the door that connect to the living room.

They both have anime sweatdrop, stare at the sign that said, 'Congratulations! You made it to the living room!'

Daisuke and Miyuki glance at each other then down at the door knob in silent as Miyuki pull out her own shoe to offer to Daisuke who gladly accept it to test the door knob to found out that it was electricity flowing in there.

"We're ho-" Daisuke sighed as he open the door to get glomped by his mother who squealed happily.

"Welcome home! Daisuke-chan! Miyuki-chan! You both got full points again today! Mom is really happy!"

"Wait, mom!" Daisuke protest, still got hugged.

"Good job Daisuke, Miyuki!" Daiki, the Head of the Niwa beams at the kids, "You are officially fourteen year old today. Up till today, you both have successfully passed through all the training. We have nothing left to teach you...HEY! DAISUKE! Where are you going! Listen to me till I'm finish!" Grandpa shout, realized that Daisuke walk upstairs.

"Sorry, Grandpa, today...I just don't feel like doing anything..." Daisuke sighed then walk upstairs to head toward his room.

"Father...Our last preparation is done just in time." Emiko sighed.

"Yes...perhaps now he inherits the Niwa family's will. Are you prepare also?"

"Yes Daiki..." Miyuki nods, knew about her job.

"Now, what's important is to make all the preparation!" Emiko smiles then walk off humming to do what she need to do as Miyuki blinked, look at the Tv new.

" **We're here at the Esuviiru Art Museum in the Tokyo Azuman District, The other day, They opened an exhibition of a collection of valuable works. But today at noon, a notice was found on the right hand of Saint Tears. This Notice for-warns us of trouble. The police force said they will tighten the-"**

 ** _'Sound like fun'_**

 _'….Who are you?'_

 ** _'Hm~ I'm Dark...Dark Mousy. I'm surprise to hear a female voice even though I'm suppose to be in a male body. Who are you?'_**

 _'Um...Just call me Miyuki for now.'_

 ** _'Miyuki...such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady like you~'_**

 _'Keep your pant on, pervert.'_

 ** _'Oh~ A feisty one~ I like you.'_**

"AHHHH! MOM! MOM! MOM!" Daisuke screeched as he ran downstairs in a different form as Miyuki blinks, stares at Daisuke who happen to have...Dark Mousy's body and face right now. "What happen to me!"

"AW, you're so handsome~ Exactly like your father~" Emiko giggled, ogling her son to compare him with her husband.

"I'm not talking about that!" Daisuke protested, "When I came to my sense, I was like this! How this happened! I just don't have any clue...My body grew all of sudden! Its like I'm practically someone else..."

"Our family is this sort of blood line." Emiko smiles, start to explained. "You've heard of him, haven't you? About the mysterious phantom theif Dark. Now it's your turn to carry on Dark's name, Daisuke...no, Dark..."

"Wha..." Daisuke blinked in surprise.

"Even since the Edo Period, every generation of the Niwa Family is a phantom thief, once fourteen years of age, all of the members would become a incredible phantom thief. This is the destiny of our family. Grandpa was Dark too."

"I've heard of Dark alright, but me being a theif? No way! Theif or not...Turn me back to the way I was!" Daisuke rejected that idea.

"Daisuke, Mommy has already sent out the notice. Tonight at eleven P.M. You will steal Saint Tears. There's no way you can back out from it now." Emiko looks serious.

'Tonight at eleven...something definitely gunna happen!' Saehara's voice boomed through Daisuke's mind cause Daisuke to realized. "How could this...there's no way I can do this..."

"Only you can do it." Daiki nods.

"Grandpa...?"

"Besides you, there's no else that carries the Niwa Family's blood. That's why We've trained you ever since you were little to become a phantom theif." Daiki explained, "All that was to prepare you for today! The Key to reverse your transformation is...in Saint Tears!"

'Saint tears?' Daisuke blinks then beams, "So if I bring the statue back, I'll turn back to normal?"

"That's right!" Emiko encouraged.

"Ready to go?" Miyuki walk out from the kitchen cause Daisuke to blink in surprise at her, "Looks good Daisuke."

"E-eh? You're coming with me...?" He blinks in confused.

"Mmm, Yea..you could say..I'm your partner..." Miyuki smirks as her body start to glow white cause Daisuke to gasp in surprise as he watch his adopted sister shrink and transform into something smaller as the white glowing is done.

"Kyu!"

"Mi..Miyuki?! She's transform into a rabbit!" Daisuke shouted, freaks out already.

"Ah, that's right! You didn't know. Well Miyuki's real name is Wiz and yes, she can be a rabbit because that's her real form...or so I think." Emiko smiles down at the small White rabbit with red eyes.

"Wiz...? Is that why you two accidentally call her Wiz...everytimes?" Daisuke blinks as he scoop up his adopted sister to blinks at her strange form.

"Ahaha...Yeah...Anyway. Wiz here happen to be Dark's follower for every generation but this time, We're surprise to see her can hold up the transformation for a long time till now..." Emiko blinks, bit puzzled by Wiz's mystery past.

 **'Awwww, adorable rabbit...Too bad I personally enjoy your sexy body more than your rabbit form-'**

'Shut up!'

 **'Ahahaha! By the way Mii-chan, can I call you that?'**

'Che, what?'

 **'Mii-chan it is, Mind tell me how in the world did you become Wiz when you appearly not to be from around here...'**

'…..I'll tell you later, promise but first, we have to help Daisuke out.'

 **'Mmm~ Promise? I want that in a kiss!'**

'PERVERT!'

* * *

"Can't believe Mii-chan is actually Wiz...And you happen to be his black wings!" Daisuke complains as he was flying across the night time, allow Miyuki to carry him since its her job to fly.

"Kyuuuu~ Kyu Kyu!" Miyuki's response since she cannot speak human language till she changed back into her human form.

Suddenly she swoon downward, accidentally crash into the tree since its her first time to fly cause her to look apologize in her Black rabbit form, "Kyuuu..."

"I..I'm okay." Daisuke chuckled then hides in the tree to think how to get in. "You'll stay here Mii-chan?"

"Kyuu." Miyuki nods in response cause him to nods then do whatever he think is right for...a theif, hopefully cause Miyuki to sigh, shake her head, sit in the tree waiting for Dark to reappeared.

'How long is it since I've been stuck here...Its suck to be reborn as a Wiz when I know Wiz is actually a boy! But...I'm surprise I'm still here...Its like I'm still dreaming to be in this story...and be actually into it even if I'm a cuddly furry bunny!' Miyuki huffed, rub her face with her stubby paw to get rid of a itch then looks up at the full moon with widen red eyes, slowly remember her past.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hey Ray! Guess what~" A tall girl that could be a model for all she want to with a long wavy blonde hair and a bright green eyes grins as she enter the hospital room to wave at her little sister who is very sickly and pale compare to the bombshell sister._

 _"Hey Abby, what is it?" Rayna smiles weakly, grew tired every day due to her cancer that seem to take a toll on her._

 _"I got another new D.N. Angel for you to read, Its pretty amazing on what they have done!" Abby smiles softly at her, offer her two volume of D.N. Angel for her to read._

 _Rayna chuckled then cough slightly before smiles at Abby, "I'm sure...I'm still surprise you still like Dark and Krad even though Krad looks bit odd..." She teased._

 _"Hey, Krad is pretty hot for a villan beside you won't understand why Satoshi went through anyway!" Abby pouts, crosses her arms as she sit down to continues the talk about various anime for a hours before she heading to work._

 _"I hope you will get better soon so we can go to anime convo together!" Abby sighed and smiles at her._

 _"I'll look forward to it, I still want to dress up as Izumi from Full Metal Alchemist." Rayna grins, eyes shone with excitement about do that if that will happen._

 _"Ahaha! Then I'll dress up as Winery then!" Abby laughed then walks out._

 _It didn't happen as Rayna grew more weaker and weaker till her time is up as she died in her deep slumber at age fourteen, never get to do cosplay with her big sister, never get to talk to her family about doing activity together..._

 _End Flashback_

'I missed you Mom, Dad...Mike, Abby...' Miyuki...no..Rayna sighed in her small rabbit form, want to cry but knew she can't in her form as she sniffles slightly to see the light glow brightly inside the building.

"WIZ! Come!"

Rayna's body twitch at the order, knew its her response as she appear transform into Dark's version to smirking down at Satoshi as Dark's sexy voice appear from nowhere.

"Now, It's my turn to question you...Which one is real?"

Two Dark stand in front of Satoshi who looks surprise even if he didn't show it.

* * *

"I think we're alright now." Dark said , smirking as we finally escape the museum with the Saint Tears with Rayna on the back of Dark, still in rabbit form as they were on top of a building.

 **'NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT'** Daisuke shouts, anime tears.

'Calm down Daisuke.' Rayna sighed cause Daisuke to look startled by hear his adopted sister,

 **'Mii-chan? No its not! Turn me back to normal! Isn't that why we stole St. Tears?!'**

"How would I know? Besides, who said I wanted to turn back...Now Mii-chan! Change back so I can see your sexy form!" Dark cackles, grab Miyuki's body to give a puppy eyes toward her.

'Hell no.' Her cold response.

"Awe~ Don't be so cold, Mii-chan." Dark pouts.

 **"What!?"** Daisuke gasped.

"Hm~?" Dark blinks down at someone who coming out from the door in the backyard to see Riku stood there, stares at Dark...

"AHHHHH! PEVERT!"

"What happened Riku!?" Risa appeared from nowhere, feel sisterly toward Riku.

"Ack! Ack! It's a pervert Risa!"

"Pervert!? No way! Where is he?!" Risa growls as she dart outside try to find this 'pervert' to teach him a lesson. But he was nowhere to be seen...

Meanwhile Rayna have accidentally decided to transform back into her normal human body. Thus cause Dark to blinks in awe by how stunning she was and transform back cause them to fell down into the river with her clings onto Daisuke, don't know how to swim the water.

"Ow...Owch...uh...Mii-chan...Calm down, its just water" Daisuke sighed then blinks in surprise by his transform is back to normal in puzzled.

"I've changed back...!"

"That's great and all, now please lets us get out of this water!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Redsnidget:** Hmm, not many read D.N. Angel lately? Right? But that's fine, its just my side project for that challenge~ No worries, no worries~ I'm only follow the Manga, not the Anime one by the way!

D.N. Angel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru, Miyuki/Rayna belongs to Redsnidget.

* * *

The Saint Tear stood there, all sparkly likes while Emiko squealed, glomped Daisuke who just got out from bath.

"Ah~~~ You really stole it and returned! That's my Daisuke-chan! That's the way to go!"

"I'm never...ever...going to do that again...It's scary, and hard..."Daisuke sniffled.

"That's not possible." Emiko shot it down cause Daisuke to blink in confuse.

"Eh?"

"Because, as long as you like Harada Risa, You'll transform into Dark." Emiko smiles, held up the picture of Risa in her PE uniform.

"WHAT! Wh-Where did you get that!?" Daisuke stuttered, blushing as he try to get it back but missed as Emiko pondered.

"Dark's DNA Reacts to your emotions of love. It's the same reasoning when you changed back."

'Eh?' Daisuke froze 'The same reason why I turned back...? That means Dark likes...' He turns his head around to see his adopted sister entered the room from the bathroom in her own clothes, back into her human form looks irritated by something.

"Grandpa, you lied!" Daisuke accused.

"When did I lie!?" Daiki sounds offend.

"You said that if I stole that holy maiden statue..." he paused to thinks more...

Risa...

Miyuki...

As the holy maidens...

"Ah..no...no way...the maidens..couldn't be them..." Daisuke stammered, anime sweatdrops.

"Don't worry~ As long as you both love each other, you'll turn back to normal." Emiko smiles, didn't sense Daisuke's turmoil about this. "Your first love must turn out good."

 _Tonight we fell in love..._

"That kind of change...I DON'T WANT IT!"

 _A love with many problems lieing ahead. One truly difficult to steal._

* * *

Miyuki was laying in her own bed, sigh happily glad it was over already as she close her eyes to get some sleep, somewhat Dark got into her mind to pestering her more.

 **'Oi! Don't sleep on me Mii-chan! You promise me you will tell me how you become Wiz!'**

'Ugh, I don't remember that promise, I promise you that I will show my body to you!'

 **'Touche...But still Mii-chan!'**

'Nope, go to bed!'

As Miyuki slam the mind link to Dark, smiles as she happily get any sleep to get ready for the school tomorrow morning.

 _Azumano 2 Junior High..._

"He's so cool! The famous phantom thief Dark is so handsome!" Risa squeals along with many other girls who seem to become Dark's fangirls since they saw the new last night agreed with her. "He seems like sixteen or seventeen right? Did you see the news last night?"

"His looks!"

"Hips!"

"Ligs!"

"Outfit!"

"AHHH~~~~!"

"Are you guys nuts! He's a thief! In other words, a criminal!" One protested along with other males who agreed, bit envy of Dark gain more fangirls.

"Yeah!"

"As long as he's hot, it doesn't matter." A girl scoffed cause them to bickers each other about Dark.

Miyuki entered the door to blinks at the groups that seem to be arguing a lots cause her to shake her head to heading toward her seat to set down her bag to look up to see Satoshi walk up to the door to open it to stares down at Daisuke who blinks back, bit nervously.

'You know...it make me think..Yaoi moments when Satoshi start to examine him..' Miyuki snort lightly in her mind as she looks mild amused by Satoshi and Daisuke's moments together cause other girls to whispered in startled, wondering what's going on.

"..It's not the same..." Satoshi whisper softly then leave Daisuke who blinks in confuse then hear Risa called out to him.

"Daisuke!..Good morning!"

Daisuke blushes then turns around to get to his desk cause Risa to blink in surprise as her friends whispered.

"What's with him...? He doesn't look so good.."

"Maybe he's too embarrassed to see you since you rejected him..."

'No! No! No no no! I have to forget about Harada!' Daisuke tried to calm down his heartbeat after saw Risa. 'As long as I like Harada-san...My transformation genes will activate, and I'll turn into Dark!'

"Risa..."

"What is it, Ri-Owch!" Risa yelped as Riku slapped her with her notebook.

"Just because we're twins, it doesn't mean you can keep using my notes."

"Ah~Sorry~!"

"Geez!"

Daisuke's heartbeat increases as he blushes brightly then glance away to look at Miyuki who seem to finish her homework, 'The other me within my DNA..is reaction to her...but she's my sister...' He frowns, he knew he likes Risa but Miyuki is who Dark really likes.

'My body's reacting in both ways! I don't think I can take this any longer...'

"Hey Daisuke! It's gym first period, lets go!"

"Saehara... you're so full of it..."

"Ahahaha! That's me!" Saehara grins, dragged Daisuke away from the classroom.

In the Boys change room, Daisuke peek in his bag to look for his running shoes to remember that he left his running shoes back in the classroom as he run out of the change room.

"I forgot my running shoes, be right back."

"...He went to get his shoe...? Doesn't he know that the girls are changing in the classroom? You didn't tell him the girl's change room is closed for construction right?"

"I forgot." Saehara shrugged. "HEY!"

"Shoes, Shoes.." Daisuke ignore Saehara's warning as he running toward the classroom to open the door to pauses, stares at Risa and other girls but mostly toward Risa who happen to be changing in their PE uniform cause Daisuke to blushes brightly.

"UWAHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Daisuke knew he has transform into Dark as he ran out apologized aloud, "I..I didn't know people were changing in there...!"

'Daisuke...didn't he know that the Girl changing room is under construction?' Rayna blinks, frowns as she finish changing her clothes into a PE uniform as she sighed, 'Saehara must forgot to tell him I guess.'

* * *

After school is over, Daisuke left off on his own while Rayna clean off her desk to put her books in the bags as Dark start to pestering inside of the mind links.

 **'Oiiii Mii-chan~ Are you going to tell me yet?'**

'No.'

 **'One day, I'll find out what's going on Mii-chan~, you know that?'**

'One day, yes. But right now? No.'

Rayna huffed softly before adjust her bag over to walk on the way out, ignore Dark's complaining till she notice Daisuke and Risa together.

 **'Oho! Lets spy on them Mii-chan! Oh wait, I'm already there in a front row seat!'**

'Great, you can be my spy and tell me what going on. I'll take some pictures...'

And so Dark and Rayna has paired up...to spy on Daisuke and Risa as Dark continues to copy cat what they are saying for Rayna to understand what they are saying while she snaps lots of pictures for Emiko and maybe Blackmail...

 **'Oh Mii-chan...I think Daisuke losing it because he think he's Dark and can flirt with this girl Risa...By using my body!'** Dark complained.

'I think you'll enjoy it more than Daisuke does.'

* * *

"Inspector Saehara! Dark has stolen the art piece!"

"WHAT?!" Inspector Saehara shouted in shock, rush back in to see the...replacement for the crown cause him to shout more, "No one left their assigned position?!"

Meanwhile Dark was laughing, allow Rayna in her black wing form to fly them away from the museum to safety place.

"You seem kind of different today, Daisuke. You were willing to do this!" Dark smirks, "It wouldn't be because of the word 'cool' Harada Risa said would it~ Right Mii-chan?" He teased.

 _ **"WHAT!"**_ Daisuke gasped, feel like he was red-hand caught, _ **"No, no it's not!"**_

"Sure, sure, Don't deny it." Dark scoffed. "But, The one Risa said was cool, wasn't Daisuke but was me, Dark right?"

Daisuke gasped, finally notice something as Dark cackled.

"Let's just become one Daisuke, Turning yourself into someone different, didn't you always want that?" He teased as Rayna groans, hate to use this blackmail over Dark as she flutter her wing arm over Dark to slap the photo of herself smiling as Dark blinks, stare at it cause him to vanish, transform back into Daisuke who flails around as Rayna caught him, narrow her red eyes.

"T-thanks Wiz...Er..Mii-chan? Argh! This is so confusing!"

'You're telling me...why does Dark likes me more than Riku...do I really change the storyline or something?' Rayna sighed, doesn't remember Dark fall in love with someone else other than Riku and was bit worried about it.


End file.
